Crash and Burn?
by Lemonn-Limee
Summary: Second Semester after GG3 and the Boys are back. Zach is back. The COC are closer than they think, and they need to go into hiding, Cammie's best subject. Will the Zammie relationship grow? Or will it fall like a crashed plane on a deserted island?
1. Chapter 1

**Crash and Burn?**

**Summary: Second Semester (after GG3) and the Boys are back. Zach is back. The COC are closer than they think, and they need to go into hiding, Cammie's best subject. Will the Zammie relationship grow? Or will it fall like a crashed plane on a deserted island?**

**This is a major Zammie, low on action. It will have some though. If you know me, you know my writing style. So you know what to expect. I hope you like this story. **

**Chapter 1: Boys are Back**

**Cam's POV**

"Cameron!" Bex said again, for the third time, trying to get me to come out of my hiding place. "I'm not coming out Bex," I said. I was hiding for a reason. Bex and Macey were brandishing an outfit and hair curlers like they were weapons, and to me, they were.

It was the beginning of the second semester, and from what we had overheard (Oh the advantages of knowing the secret passageways), the boys were back today. We didn't have to wear uniforms until tomorrow, so Macey was bouncing on her chance to play dress up.

"Cammie come out now or so help me I will use so many illegal moves on you tomorrow in P&E." Bex threatened. I seriously had to think about it for a minute. I finally slid out from my hiding spot in the top of the closet. I was completely invisible, they just knew I was there.

"Fine," I said, giving in. Macey shoved a pair of jean shorts and a off the shoulder gray shirt in my hands. I sighed and went in the bathroom to change. 20 seconds later, Bex was attacking with a curling iron and Macey was rubbing and smearing make-up on my face.

Finally, ten minutes later, Cammie-the-Doll was done. I looked stunning, and Macey said Zach would approve.

Liz walked in the room from the library with her nose in a book. She tripped on the edge of the bed. "Oopsie Daisy!" She said, falling to the floor, her book flying across the room and knocking my alarm clock off the shelf. "Hey Liz," I said, helping her to her feet. She looked me up and down and whistled. "They got to you, I guess?" She said. I nodded and laughed. "Illegal moves hurt," I said. Liz nodded and Bex laughed.

"Come on Liz, you have to get ready!" Macey said, handing her something to wear and shoving her in the bathroom.

She came back out in a mini white jean skirt and a bright green tank top. She slid on her green converse and she looked awesome. Bex and Macey didn't even touch her hair or make-up.

It was time to head to the Dining Hall. I was itching to eat the five-star food I had missed over break.

We ran down the stairs and walked in the hall. I looked around and gasped at the table full of boys. They really were here. I saw my Blackthorne Boy and he smirked at me. I blushed and smiled. I heard Bex and Liz mumble something about their dorks. Macey was pulling us along to the food. She was hungry.

**Zach's POV**

We were back at Gallagher for the second semester, and I couldn't wait to see my Gallagher Girl. We walked in and got our dinner and sat down. We didn't have to do introductions this year so we didn't wait until Mrs. Morgan took the podium. Gallagher Girls were filing in and grabbing their food and sitting down, all the while staring at us. I was watching the door waiting for my Gallagher Girl.

"Man, I can't wait for my British Bombshell!" Grant said, stuffing his face. "Liz locked the security again!" Jonas complained. I smirked at them both. Little did they know they would be spending more time then ever before with them this semester. Oh, how do I know? Spy.

I watched my Gallagher Girl walk in in short jeans shorts that showed off her tan strong legs and a gray off the shoulder shirt. Her hair was long and flowing off her back and her eyes were sparkling. Literally. She was beautiful. Grant and Jonas followed my stare and looked for their girls. I smirked when Cammie almost stopped, staring at me. She blushed and smiled back before McHenry pulled her over the food. Miss-Limited-Calories-a-day must be hungry.

This year was going to be Goode. I was going to get to spend some time with my Gallagher Girl.

But it would also be bad. The COC were out for us. Which is the reason we would be spending time together. I knew all the details but one. The one most important. Where?

**Short but it's where I wanted to end it. Sorry. Review please!**

**~K!**


	2. Chapter 2: Code Black

**Chapter 2: Code Black**

**Thanks guys for the reviews. This isn't the idea I had the other day, but it's working for now. I'm starting a new story soon, too. **

**Cam's POV**

The hall was crowded and the noise was amazing. For spies, we talk really loud. And it was all because of the boys sitting at the table in front of us. I sighed.

"So Cammie, is it true that your mom was dating Joe Solomon over break?" Tina said. Where does she get these things?

"No Tina," I said. She frowned. That must have been her biggest story.

"So are you ready for CoveOps tomorrow?" Bex asked me. I sighed. The truth was, yes, I was ready, but I felt like no, I wasn't ready for anything.

Break was filled with extra training and constant worrying. The COC were after me now, and I had to be ready for anything.

Of course, all this thinking only took a second, and I said, "Yeah, I guess." Bex nodded and continued eating her food. Liz was staring at Jonas at the next table. Suddenly she started laughing.

"Liz, are you going crazy on us?" Macey asked. Liz shook her head. "No, Jonas is mad because he tried to hack the Gallagher information and my firewall stopped him." I looked at Macey and rolled my eyes. Personally, I don't see what was so funny.

"Geek Love," Macey muttered, and Bex choked on her drink. "I am not in love!" Liz protested, but we knew she was.

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence, enjoying the best food the chef had made. Ever.

**Zach's POV**

I hate to admit it, but Gallagher's food is better than Blackthorne's. Way better.

I was full of the best tasting food in the world, and so were the others, so we got up and left. Gallagher Girls were slowly making their way out. I hadn't seen Cammie leave, but I hadn't seen her in the Dining Hall either. I figured she had snuck away.

I followed the guys to our room and jumped on my back on the bed. "So, what's up?" Grant asked. He's my best friend and everything, but sometimes, things he said have no reason.

"I'm trying to break through Liz's firewall!" Jonas said, tapping away on the keys on his computer.

There was a knock on the door and Grant got it. He was the only one still standing up. "Headmistress's office, now." Solomon said before walking away. Well, that was nice. I got up, and when they looked at me, I shrugged. Yes, its true I have an idea what's going on, but I don't know everything. We walked to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Cam's mom said, and we walked in. The girls were already there. "Take a seat," She said. We sat. I sat down beside my Gallagher Girl and Grant fell in beside Bex. Jonas took the only open seat, beside Liz. It was sort of funny.

Cammie's mom started talking. "Cam is wanted by the COC. Macey is too. The COC will do anything to get to them, so we are stopping them before they try to get in here. You eight will be flying to the Caribbean and staying in a safe house there." She was interrupted by an alarm and flashing lights.

CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!

"Hide. All of you! Cammie, take them to a passageway and hide," Mrs. Morgan said, and I grabbed Cam's hand as her and Solomon left. Cam ran out after them, pulling me along. The others followed us. "Where are we going?" I asked as we ran through the maze of students and teachers.

"Downstairs," she said, picking up her pace. There was a downstairs?

We threaded through more kids before she found the place she wanted to go. She pulled out a brick in the wall and pushed in it place and the wall opened up. How did she find that?

"Wow," Bex, Liz, and Macey chorused behind me. This must be one of her secret passageways.

"Come on!" She said, pulling me through the doorway. I ran after and we hit stairs. I heard the door thing closing behind us. We thundered down them and then turned the corner into a room.

This room was filled with books and bean bags. Maybe it wasn't a secret..?

It was dusty, like no one had been down here in a while, but Cammie knew where everything was. She found the switch and turned on the lights. The room lit up and everyone slowly fanned out, looking around.

I walked over, her hand still in mine, to a bean bag and sat down. I pulled her onto my lap. "How are things going Gallagher Girl?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist. She thought about it for a minute.

"OK." She said. Just OK? Well, things were about to get good for her, if the CODE BLACK ever ended. I could hear, even through the sound proof ceiling, the alarm still going off and the sounds of fighting. I wanted to fight too, but I knew it was better for us to be down here.

"Do you think it's the COC?" Macey asked, sliding into a bean bag and stirring dust. "Probably," Liz said. Jonas dropped into a bean bag and she dropped down beside him. Grant and Bex were arguing over something by one of the many bookshelves, and I didn't want to stop them. It was like a TV show.

**Cammie's POV**

I took them to my second favorite passageway. It led to a library downstairs that I don't think anyone knew about. It was full of Gilly's Diaries and logs on her missions. I had brought a few bean bags down here and when I couldn't sleep, I would sit in there and read about Gallagher's past. I learned a lot about the COC.

We ran down the steps and I found the light switch. Everyone scattered out when they could see where they were going. Zach still had my hand and he pulled me over to a bean bag. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. It felt so good to see Zach Goode again.

"How are things going Gallagher Girl?" He asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist. It made me feel safe to be in someone's arms.

I though about all the extra training and the CODE BLACK. Those things were bad, but it evened out with being back at Gallagher with my best friends and seeing him.

"OK." I finally answered. He didn't seem to like my answer. I just sat there, watching my friends and thinking about Zach for what seemed like eternity. I didn't notice when the alarms went off, but Zach did.

"I think its OK to go upstairs now," he said. The others nodded and we stood up. I flipped the switch off as we climbed back up the stairs and appeared in the hallway. No one noticed us, but noticed them. It looked like a real fight had been going on.

Blood was on the floor and bodies were all over the place. (COC bodies). And my sisters were walking around with bruises already forming and cuts and swollen arms (broken). We walked to my mother's office, avoiding everyone.

"Your OK," She breathed as we walked in. I nodded. No one could find that passageway. "That was the COC. It was a big fight. But as I was saying before, you are going to the Caribbean tomorrow night. I hope you haven't unpacked. We will be checking in time to time to see how your doing, and maybe give you a pop quiz."

I didn't know who the "we" was until I heard Pop quiz. But then I knew it was Mr. Solomon. We all looked at each other and then left, smiling. The Caribbean? Cool.

I hadn't unpacked anything yet, and neither had the guys. Macey had a suitcase to repack, but Bex and Liz were like me. We left Macey in our room and went back downstairs to the library. We hung out and talked until the only light in the room was from the stars. I think I fell asleep sitting on Zach's lap.

**Short but I hope it was sweet. More Zammie coming up, I know its not much.**

**Hoped you liked it. **

**Oh, and should I change my name? I don't like it anymore, and I have an idea, but I have a lot of readers. Should I change it?**

**~K!**


	3. Chapter 3: Take off and landing

**Chapter 3: Take Off**

"Cam, get up!" Bex said, shaking me. I was still on Zach's lap in the library. I groaned and stood up. Zach woke up and looked around. "Wow," he said, and I smiled. He smirked and stood up, knocking me off him.

I rolled my eyes as I regained my balance and let Bex drag me off. My internal clock said it was one in the afternoon. Our plane was leaving at 6. How did we sleep so long!?

"I have five hours to make sure we have everything we need and that you look amazing. So…" Macey said. I looked at Liz and we smiled slightly. We were both scared of what to come, but I knew we wouldn't be doing much but sitting in a chair or trying on outfits.

Two hours of changing clothes later, I take that back. It takes a lot out of someone to change into 40 different combinations of outfits, just to settle on the second one you tried on, plus a hoodie. Liz and Bex had already found their outfits. Macey moved on to make-up.

"Cam, don't move, at all," Macey said, applying eye liner and then blush. My eyes were closed and my face was completely still. Finally, she let out a deep breathe and said, "Ok, your done." I opened my eyes and the face in the mirror was definitely not me. I blinked; the face blinked. Ok, so it was me, just a really pretty version of me. My bright eyes were outlined so they popped, more noticeable than usual. My cheeks were the perfect shade of pink, my lips glossy. I smiled, and Macey smiled in return.

"Prefect timing," the beautiful face said, and I knew I was right. It was 5 till 6. My hair was in a crazy bun, my make-up perfect, and I was wearing cozy green cotton boy shorts and a tank-top with a hoodie on. My friends were almost exact matches. We grabbed our bags and jogged down the stairs. We were met by the boys and Mr. Solomon.

"Be careful. Have fun. Blend in." He handed me a folder and a cell phone. I slid the phone in my pocket. We all climbed on our private flight to the Caribbean and after putting our bags in the back or above us, we took our seats.

Zach sat down beside me by the window. I had to have the aisle, it made me feel more secure or something. He took my hand and played with my fingers while the flight attendant was going through the standard, Turn-off-all-cell-phones-blah-blah-blah thing. I laid my head back against the head rest as the plane took off. I wasn't tired, but I didn't have anything to do.

"Apples," Zach said. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Baseball," Grant yelled from the other side of the plane.

"Caterpillar!" Jonas called from his seat beside Liz. I had finally picked up what they were doing.

"Dinosaur!" I said. Zach smirked, glad I had caught on.

"Eagle!" Bex said, sitting up straighter.

"Fudge," Liz said, and I smiled. I loved fudge.

"Google," Macey said, sounding bored. I didn't car how lame this game was, it gave us something to do. We kept playing, going through the alphabet 26 times, each time getting harder, trying not to repeat words. Grant was out on round 12, Macey on round 15, Bex on 20, Liz on 21, Jonas on 22. It was just me and Zach.

"Hotrod," I said.

Zach was silent, thinking. I counted to five slowly in my head.

"Iguana," he finally said.

"Your out!" I laughed. He smirked. I had said iguana on round 13.

"Nice one Cammie," Bex said, and I slapped her a high-five. Suddenly, the plane lurched one way, and then the other. I grabbed Zach's hand as it took a nose dive and then pulled up.

"We are having some difficulties, please remain calm," the fight attendants voice said, sounding like he was going crazy. I thought fast and put things in waterproof bags, Macey and Liz and Bex following my lead. I slid shoes, knives, my phone, matches, rope, clothes, and other essentials in a waterproof backpack. Soon, everyone was grabbing important things and shoving them in backpacks.

I was thrown in my seat by a sudden twist, and Zach caught me. "Let's go," he said, and everyone made their way to the back of the plane. We all grabbed hands, and as the plane continued going down, we opened the back door. The wind was warm, but the sea was choppy below us. "On three," Zach said. I closed my eyes and waited for the signal. When I heard "three" I jumped with Zach on one side and Bex on the other, and we hit the water twelve seconds before the plane. We swam out of the way just in time before it hit the sea with a crash and an explosion. I was knocked backward by the explosion, and once again, Zach caught me. I held my breath as salt water swirled around me and my friends helped pull me above the sudden wave.

"This way, come on. We have to go somewhere," Bex said.

We all started swimming side by side with our backpacks on our backs in choppy cold water. The sun was setting, and we had no idea where we going. At this moment, being a spy was no advantage. I just had to keep swimming.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy and concentrating on my other story, Better Late then Never. I hope I didn't rush this chapter too much, but here it is. Please review.**

**!K!**


	4. Chapter 4: Worry

**Chapter 4**

The water eventually brought us to a shore after we stopped swimming. We crawled up the bank far enough from the tide and collapsed in tired heaps.

My body felt like it was going to fall into pieces and my head was throbbing. The sun was warm on my back, warming up my numb with cold and tiredness body. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake.

When I awoke, everyone was sitting up, rubbing their eyes or stretching. I touched my toes and stood up, glad my muscles were recovered enough to stand. I slid off my sandy shoes and put them next to everyone else's.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked, my voice cracking and jumping from the salt water I had swallowed.

"I'm alright," everyone's voices replied. They all looked dead beat, but we were OK. That was until I sneezed and fell. I could not be getting sick. I sat on the sand, sneezing twice. My muscles were aching and weak.

"Are you OK?" Bex asked, looking at me. I smiled and stood up with little difficulty. "Fine," I said. She nodded, knowing I was lying. No one else could tell though.

"Where are we?" I asked Liz and she shrugged. Her and Jonas pulled a laptop out of one of the backpacks and started to work. I didn't know how far they'd get without internet connection.

I sat on the sand again and Zach came over and sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and settling his chin on my shoulder. If was a comfort, knowing he was there. He was also like a support, I could feel his muscles, strong and protecting.

"OK, so what do we do?" Grant asked.

"Cam, where's that phone Solomon gave you?" Macey asked.

"In my backpack," I coughed. She ran over to it.

"Um, we are roughly between the Caribbean and Hawaii," Liz said, typing quickly on her computer.

"How are you picking that up?" Jonas asked.

"I installed a certain software I made to pick up certain signals where we normally wouldn't be able to get anything."

"Oh."

Macey came running back over, the cell phone bag in her hand. She took it out and turned it on. Nothing happened.

"Cam, did you charge it?" Bex asked.

"What? No, he said it was charged," I said, wrinkling my eyebrows together.

"Ugh," Bex moaned, beating up the poor phone.

"Liz, can you get a message to them somehow off that software?" Jonas asked. Liz shook her head.

"I don't have enough signal," she said, closing the laptop up. I sneezed, and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked indignantly, and Zach hugged me closer. I realized I had chill bumps up and down my arms.

Everyone else was sweating even though the sun was covered by clouds.

"We should probably build a shelter," Bex said, and soon, she was giving out orders.

"Jonas and Liz,, look for a good place to build a shelter and clear the ground and make it even. Macey, come with me and Grant to find wood and things to make a shelter with. Zach, Cam, see if you can find some clean drinking water. And food."

Everyone scattered out, some walking along the edge of the green forest like vegetation, some skirting the water, looking for even land. Zach stood up and helped me to my feet.

We walked slowly to the edge of the growth, and I stopped. I looked up and realized that it was a banana tree, the perfect food. Zach saw it, too, and he scaled the tree easily enough and dropped down a bundle. We set them with our backpacks and walked through the big leafy plants, now hidden from the sun.

Zach grabbed my clammy hand and pulled me behind him through the heavy growth.

"Are you OK?" He asked me, finding a small trail of running water.

"Fine," I said, coughing. He looked at me doubtfully.

"Come on!" I said, changing the subject and pulling him along to follow the small flow of water. He sighed and let me lead him along.

I smiled slightly at my small victory, and we followed that little trickle for about a mile. It gradually turned into a small creek, and then a stream, and then it fell into a crystal clear beautiful lake.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"Wow, we found our fresh water."

I turned to see a smirk on his lips. As usual. I was feeling light headed and faint, and apparently, I wasn't hiding it as good as I thought.

"Are you sure your OK?" Zach asked me, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair that was stiff with salt water behind my ear. I shook my head. I wasn't sure of anything.

"Come on, let's go tell the others," he said, grabbing my hand again. This time I followed him all the way back to the camp, if you could call it that.

Macey, Grant, and Bex were walking back to the pile of backpacks; their hands were full of driftwood and coconuts. Liz and Jonas were walking behind them with giant leaves.

I coughed, and my whole body shook. Everyone looked at me and I straightened up, avoiding the looks. I walked over to the backpacks and sat down. I noticed everyone looked at Zach quickly before continuing what they were doing.

"We found fresh water," Zach said.

"We found a place to build a shelter. And in good time too, it looks like its going to rain." Liz said.

"We found wood and coconuts," Bex said.

"We got bananas," I said.

"We need to start building if it's going to rain," Grant said, sounding smart for once.

We all agreed, and everyone grabbed something and started walking, following Liz and Jonas. Zach made sure to mark the path to lake.

We walked to a flat rock laying on the sand. "Perfect!" Macey said. Liz smiled.

We all got to work, setting up the driftwood and creating a woven roof with the giant leaves. Everyone was giving me the easiest parts, and pretending like it was just a coincidence that Grant and I were weaving the leaves and then Macey and I were evening the sand or that Bex and I were making sure the roof was even.

The sun was just starting to set when Liz and Jonas declared it done.

"I'm hungry," Bex said.

"Lets go fishing," Grant said, pulling her to the ocean front. They dove in the water, laughing.

"We're going looking for food this way," Jonas said, grabbing Liz's hand. They walked off together, smiling.

"I'm going to go fishing…away from Bex and Grant. I'll bet they scared all the fish away," Macey said, leaving just me and Zach.

I sat down in the shade of the new structure and Zach sat down beside me. He put his arm around my waist, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but I knew he wanted to. I didn't say anything either, I just sat there in the safe comfort of his arms watching the sun set.

**What did you think? I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have too many stories! LOL. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fearless

**Chapter 5: Fearless**

I woke up with my head on Zach's chest and thunder in my ears. The sky was a deep gray and the sea a few yards from my feet was choppy and rough. Zach and I were still laying outside the building we had constructed yesterday; everyone was snoring inside. I sat up and pulled my sandy salty hair out of my face.

Thunder rumbled again and lightning lit the sky. Zach woke up, blinking rapidly. "Hey," I said. He shook his head and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Morning," he said. I smiled and he smirked.

"Can we go clean off?" I asked, rubbing dirt and sand off my calves. He nodded and pulled me to my feet. He grabbed my hand and we ran across the beach and through the trees until we reached the waterfall that fell into the lake.

"Do you want to jump?" Zach asked.

"We don't know how deep it is!" I protested, but instead of listening to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell over the edge. One second we were jumping, the next we were free falling into the clear beautiful water below.

_Every time you smile, I smile._

_Every time you shine, I'll shine for you!_

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby._

_Don't be afraid to,_

_Jump then fall…_

_Jump then fall into me._

I wasn't thinking about how deep the water was after we were over the edge. I was thinking about how he was holding me close to him, how he was smiling, not smirking, smiling, at the expression on my face, how I never wanted him to let go.

When my feet felt the cool water overlap them, I held my breath and went under.

I don't know how deep the water was. But we never found the bottom. It was cool, and felt good on my sore muscles. Zach swam us over to the side, still holding on to me.

"Having fun?" I asked. He set me down and laid down beside me, still holding my hand.

"Lots," he said, smirking.

"The water felt good," I said, stretching my toes out until they touched the edge. He picked up my hint and stood up. I stood up beside him and he knocked my feet out from under me. I gasped, and his hands caught me right before I hit the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't think I would let you get hurt did you?" He asked cockily, and I rolled my eyes again. He walked out a few steps into the shallow water. "Don't," I threatened, but he paid me no attention. He threw me into the deep and I screamed before holding my nose dramatically and falling under the water.

I stayed under until he finally came down to check on me. My eyes were open under the water and they didn't hurt at all. The water was perfectly clean. Zach's hair was finally loosing the spiked shape it had been in since the plane crash, and I reached out to ruffle it. He caught my wrist and pulled me back to the surface.

We didn't talk much. I just swam around slowly, floated on my back, and held my breath as long as I could under the water. My hair finally lost its stiffness and my clothes were finally soft and comfortable again.

Zach swam under the water a lot; he played shark and pulled me under with a scream more than once before I got used to it. He was never far from me, especially when I would cough or sneeze.

I finally crawled out and laid in the early morning sun. Zach walked up beside me dripping water. I looked up at him, squinting my eyes against the glare of the sun. He offered me his hand, and sighing, I took it. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and got lost in his emerald green eyes. His leaned down and then his lips were on mine.

Our kiss was long and sweet (or salty, if you count the taste on our lips).

We finally broke apart so we were just holding hands and I pulled him through the trees in the direction opposite of the others.

"Cam, where are we going?" He asked, smirking.

I coughed. "I don't know!" I said happily, pulling him faster.

We broke free of the trees and growth while the sky thundered and lightning lit the sky like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

The rain started pouring down in sheets and we were immediately soaked again. I laughed and looked up at the sky, letting the water bounce off my face. Zach pulled me close to him and spun me in a circle.

We started dancing to a unheard melody. We twirled in a slow circle, my hands holding onto his shoulders and his wrapped tightly around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Now, now, that's not the proper way to dance," Zach said, sounding exactly like Madame Dabney. I laughed quietly and stood up straighter. We danced a perfect waltz before going back to our slow circle.

Sand was kicking up on my heels and rain was splattering everything around us, but it was like the best moment of my life. He spun me around again, and I pictured myself in the most beautiful dress imaginable. I had a smile that could be seen from the stars on my face, and his smirk was edging towards a smile. His green eyes glowed in the darkness of the storm, and lightning lit up behind us. His lips met mine again, and I never wanted this moment to end.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

But when the rain stopped pouring and the clouds cleared an hour later, when I heard my friends calling our names, when I coughed and sneezed so hard my body shook and Zach held me up, I knew our moment was over.

**That's chapter five. Zammie. I don't own the song, lyrics or while I'm at it, characters or Gallagher Girls. **

**The first song is Jump then Fall, the second Fearless, both by Taylor Swift.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Just in Time

**Chapter 6: Just in Time**

**Rachel's POV**

"Joe, shouldn't they be at the safe house by now?" I asked the my colleague who also happened to be Chris's best man and the CoveOps teacher.

"Yes, they should. Unless they had some unintentional trouble."

"What if they didn't make it to the island? Oh, they should be there!"

"Rachel relax. They made it to the island. We know that. They just haven't found the house yet. Maybe they are trying to get protected first."

"If they don't find the house in three days we are going over there."

"Sure. But they'll be there."

I didn't respond with words, but my glare was enough. He left without another word, and my thoughts returned to this challenge he had set up. They better be OK.

**Bex's POV**

"Cameron Ann Morgan! I hate to ruin your moment but seriously! Where in the bloody world have you been!?" I yelled as soon as I saw her on the white beach. The rain was making everything a shade of grey, but I could see she was dancing, to no music, with Zach.

It would have been so sweet if she didn't have me bloody scared to death looking for her! She just disappeared this morning and then we couldn't find her! And then, she's out in the freezing rain coughing and sneezing her head off. I'm going to kill that girl! And Zach. How could he let her stand out here while the rain is pouring in sheets when she's too sick to hardly stand up for more than an hour!"Sorry Bex," she managed between a cough and a sneeze.

"Just come on!" I said, and she started following me, pulling Zach behind her. We met up with Macey, and she gave Cammie a quick worried once over, her gaze lasting on Cam's horribly messy and soaked hair and outfit. She gave Zach a quick glare that Cam didn't catch before storming off ahead of us.

We walked back to the hut/house/structure thing that we had built and Liz and Jonas met us at the opening that we called the door. I looked for Grant and didn't see him anywhere. Where was he!?

"Cam your soaked! And your cold! You're going to get sick!" Liz said, pulling Cammie into the building. Cammie sighed, and I realized that what Liz had said was true; Cam had chill-bumps all up her arms. Liz glared at Zach before disappearing out of sight.

Jonas looked at Zach and shrugged. "Where's Grant?" I asked.

"Lake, I think," Jonas said. I shrugged and jogged off to find him, rain slapping me in the face every step of the way.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie, Macey, and Liz all disappeared into the building out of the rain and Bex was looking for Grant. Go figure. It was just me and Jonas.

"What's their problem with me?" I asked Jonas, picking up a rock from the sand. He shrugged and I threw it out across the choppy waters, watching it jump twice before sinking to the bottom.

"Our _problem_ Goode, is that Cam's already sick and you're letting her stand outside in the rain and she's freezing!" McHenry said kicking sand up on my calves as she walked by.

"Ok, then," I muttered, smirking. She ignored me and walked back the opposite direction of the path to the lake thing.

"Where you going?" Jonas called after her.

She didn't even turn her head. "Exploring."

**Cam's POV**

"Cam your soaked! And your cold! You're going to get sick!" Liz said, pulling me into the building. I have to admit, I was freezing and soaked to the skin. Macey followed us in.

"Sit," she demanded, pointing to a blanket covered space on the sand. I did as I was told.

"Change into this," Liz said, throwing me a dry pair of shorts and a T shirt. I changed.

"OK, I'm going exploring. Cam, you are not to leave this place until the rain stops," Macey said, sounding exactly like my mom.

"Yes mother," I muttered sarcastically. She glared once before walking out the opening known as the door.

I coughed and sneezed twice before standing up. "Sit," Liz said, not even turning around from whatever she was doing. I sighed and sat back down.

The rain hit the leaf-roof and wind whistled around us. I heard the faint voices of Zach and Jonas in the distance. I sneezed again and laid back, listening to the relaxing sounds of the rain.

"Go to sleep," Liz said, walking out, leaving me alone. I sighed and stared at the roof, imagining picture out of the weave of the leaves. Soon, all I could see was the backs of my eyelids.

**Macey's POV**

I actually hadn't lied when talking to Zach Goode for once. I had all intentions of going exploring. I had a hunch that the plane crash wasn't accidental. Maybe the pilot was trained and working for the CIA, and maybe we were supposed to land here. Maybe the safe house was close by and it had medicine for Cammie. It was just a hunch, but spies are trained to follow their instincts.

I walked in the direction opposite of the lake water. We had explored that part of the island; I wanted to see what I could find away from everything.

I walked down the coastline, rain smacking in my face, my feet sinking in the cool mush that was the sand, and I wiped smearing make-up off my face.

Thundered rumbled and lightning lit up right in front of me. It reminded me of the only thunderstorm while I was at Gallagher.

_The rain was pouring down so hard that it was the only sound you could hear and it felt like buckets of ice-cold water. Cam was on my left, Liz on my right. Bex was ahead of us, twirling in the rain like a little kid. We stood there, letting the water wash off the stress from that day and watching the helicopters arrive to take us to our destination. The thunder that shook the sky made Liz squeak, and when lightning flashed, Bex walked slowly back to us. We waiting, standing together. _

Cam's mother has a picture of us standing there like that in the rain.

Up ahead on the shore were two long pieces of driftwood, outlining an area like a path. About ten feet up from them turning towards the trees were two more. I ran, letting the sand fly out behind me. I followed the path through the trees where it turned from sand to a trail. I slowed enough to jump over fallen trees and avoid falling on rocks and roots, and kept running until the path got rough. I was getting ready to turn around and head back when I fell over a rock and through the trees.

There was a really nice log cabin that was like a dream house. It was small and round, like a room elevator, but if you looked around it, it was an elevator! There were small cabins in the trees around the elevator type thing. I didn't even look any farther, I just turned and ran back. I sprinted the whole way, glad for my training. It was at least 2 miles.

I just had time to notice all the frantic voices inside the shelter before I burst in.

"I found the safe house!" I yelled, but I was cut off.

"MACEY!" Bex yelled, pulling me back outside and into the rain.

"What?" I asked, shifting my weight to one side.

"Cam is sick."

"Well yeah."

"No, not like she has been. She has a really high fever and she won't wake up. She's been sleeping since you left, and no matter what we do, she won't wake up."

"Oh my gosh. I found the safe house. There might be medicine, and like, maybe a phone," I said, brushing hair off my face.

"Tell Zach, I got to get some more water," Bex said, running off again.

I sighed and walked back in the shelter, trying my hardest to not see Cam's lying form rolling and tossing on the floor. I looked straight for Zach and found him leaning against the wall.

"Dude, I found the safe house."

"Let's go," he said automatically. I nodded. "Grant, you and Jonas stay here and wait for Bex and Liz to get back," Zach said, and I realized for the first time that Liz was missing.

"Ok man, go on," Grant said, slapping Zach's shoulder. Zach picked up Cammie gently and followed me out. This trip just got a little more interesting.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I've been so busy. I don't know when I'll be able to update my other stories, but I have an idea going for this one so I hope I'll be able to update soon. I hope you liked it. Review please.**

**Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers. I loved a few in particular, but I barely have time to post this, so I'll post them next time. Review please.**

**Byye. K~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Classified

**Chapter 7: Classified**

**I forgot my idea. That's what you get for being a procrastinator and having a lot of projects due soon. Sadly, I had to think of a new idea, not nearly as good as my old one. I think…**

**Zach**

Cam was light in my arms as I followed McHenry along the beach to an outlined path. Cam kept squirming in my arms, and even with the cold rain, her skin was still hot. There better be medicine or something to help her at the safe house.

"Macey, how much farther?" I asked, jogging to keep up with her and holding Cam out from me so she wouldn't be shook too much. Even with my jacket repelling the rain, she was quickly soaked.

"Almost there Zach. Is she OK?" Macey asked, picking up the pace.

I smirked sarcastically. "She unconscious in my arms with a burning fever, she's wonderful," I muttered.

"Jeez, I knew that. I was hoping for a little more," she shot back. I didn't respond I just followed her faster than ever until she told me to jump. There wasn't anything to jump over, but I did. I felt the bottom of my feet scraping over something and was glad I had jumped. But now that I looked at Macey, she hadn't caught it the first time, her knees were bleeding. I looked up from my rough landing and saw the biggest tree house combination I had ever seen. No, I take that back. I had seen it before. Now I knew where we were.

"This," Macey said, twirling to take in the three separate large cabins high in the tops of the trees, the central large lodge in the center around the elevator that reached the ground, "is our safe house."

"It's my parent's safe house," I said, walking straight towards the elevator. Cam really needed out of this rain. Macey ran behind me. It was like I could hear the gears turning, waiting for a chance to make sense of that last sentence I said.

The elevator scanned my eyes and then opened.

"Welcome again, Zachary. And Friend," the elevator said.

"Whoa," Macey muttered.

"Yeah, I'm glad to know this thing still is in use and knows who I am." I muttered, on the line between sarcastic and literally.

"Look! A phone!" Macey yelled, running to the phone on the wall while I set Cam down on the couch.

"Call Solomon, it's speed dial 5," I said, grabbing a blanket and setting it over Cammie. She was scary pale.

"Why is he on this phone's speed dial?" Macey asked.

"Just dial it," I growled, running down the long hall to the left to my old room.

Everything was just as I left it. My bed was still unmade, my shelves still scattered with random items, a picture frame with the only picture I had of my whole family together, and a cell phone. I picked up the phone and turned it on. With it still in my hand I closed the door and ran back down the hall to talk to McHenry.

"She's _unconscious _Solomon. She's not just cold sick, its real," Macey was saying on the phone, noticeably getting worked up. That wasn't right for McHenry, she never shows her emotions. She was as good as me.

"SOLOMON! Come get her!" She raised her voice, lowering it just as quickly. I looked around and noticed somethings that weren't right. Items that should be in one place were somewhere else. I should know; I memorized this place up and down when I left.

Cam moaned and rolled over on the couch and I walked over slowly. She was waking up.

"Solomon! She's really sick! Why won't you listen.." She was cut off, Solmon was saying something on the other side.

"Zach," Cam managed, her eyes still closed.

I sat down on the floor beside her head and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong Cam?" I asked, rubbing her soaked hair back out of her face.

"Can I have an Advil?" She asked, opening her eyes. Instead of the usual blue-green color, they were grey.

"Yeah, hold on," I said, standing up and run over to the kitchen cabinet. I found a bottle full of Advil. I was pretty sure that they didn't expire. I grabbed the whole bottle and a water from the fridge and ran back.

"Dude!" McHenry was saying. I was starting to get annoyed just from this end of the conversation.

"Here," I said, handing Cam the water and pills.

She took them silently and then tried to sit up. "Help," she croaked, and I gently wrapped my arms around her waist and helped her sit up on the couch. She was still burning with fever.

I kissed her forehead and walked over to McHenry. "Macey, give me the phone," I said.

She looked at me and then shrugged. She handed the phone over without a word and I immediately stated, "Who was the last person in this safe house?"

"You," Solomon said instantly.

"No, check the entrance exams again. I was not the last person here."

"OK," Solomon said, and I could hear computer keys tapping.

"By the way, Cam is really sick," I said.

"I've been told," Solomon said."Then come get her," I almost growled.

"We can't," he said.

"Why not?" I asked in the same tone as before.

"Because, this is a mission you all must complete on your own," Mrs. Morgan said. Where did she come into this conversation? I was quiet for a minute, waiting until I heard the sound of a third line, that was hers.

"She almost died. She has an incredible fever, she was unconscious for over 12 hours, and she's not eating anything. She can take the mission later," I stated.

"No."

"Zach, your parents were the last ones into that house," Solomon said.

"I thought so. When?" I asked, keeping my tone at a forced even.

"Three days after the account of going MIA."

"OK. But back to Cam," I said, shoving all that information to the back of my mind to be figured out later.

"She can't come back to Gallagher. You have a mission to complete," Mrs. Morgan said. I could tell how much it was hurting her to leave her sick daughter sick.

"What mission?" I asked.

"Classified."

"You sent us on a classified mission and won't tell us what it is?""Yes."

I frowned. "Bye," I said, and I hung up. I had a lot of thinking to do. Macey was talking to Cam on the couch. She didn't look very good at all.

"Zach, where's Liz and Bex?" she said, barely audible. I walked over to them and sat on the floor. "I don't know, but I could use Liz's and Jonas's brains right now."

"Why?" Her voice cracked and she coughed violently. I internally winced.

"He can tell you later." Macey said, and then she looked at me. "Where's the bathroom and closet bedroom?"

"There's three masters, my room down that hall, the room opposite of mine, and then the other direction is my parent's room. Then there's two rooms back that way," I said, pointing each thing out.

Macey helped Cam stand up and they walked back to the room opposite of mine. She would be OK with Macey.

"I'm going to find the others! I'm leaving a cell number out here if you need me!" I yelled before sliding the old cell phone in my pocket and taking the elevator back down and out into the rain.

It splattered against my face as I set a quick pace and ran back to the hut we had built. It was a ten minute run, about a mile and a half. I kept focused on my steps so I wouldn't think of anything else.

Grant, Jonas, Liz, and Bex were all inside when I arrived.

"Hey Zach," Grant said. I barely heard him.

"Get your stuff and come back to the safe house. We have a lot of work to do," I said, probably confusing them all. I waited impatiently for them to gather everything into their water tight backpacks before we walked back into the rain.

"It's about a mile and half," I said, before taking off running again. I tried not to sling sand up behind me, but I wasn't doing a very good job because Grant ran up beside me to avoid it, his shins coated in sand.

**Yay I updated. I hope you liked it, please review.**

~K


	8. Chapter 8: Let's start

**Chapter 8**

"Liz, Jonas, want to do some hacking?" I asked as we all sat down on the living room floor with laptops, paper, pencils, and the girls wrapped in blankets. Cam was leaning against the couch beside Macey and Liz. Bex was laying on her stomach beside Grant looking at a computer screen, Jonas was beside Liz and I was sort of in the middle.

"Sure, what am I hacking?" Liz asked, shaking her wet bangs out of her face and looking at me.

"CIA Mission files," I said.

"I can't get past level 6, I've tried," Liz started.

"I don't think it's over level 6. See if you can find one for us, dated around the day we left."

"Why?" Bex asked, while Liz and Jonas went clicking and typing away.

"Solomon wouldn't come get Cam even though she is really sick until we complete a mission."

"What's the mission?" Grant asked.

"Why do you think I'm asking Liz and Jonas to find a mission for us genius!" I said.

"No need to be hurtful," Grant said.

"He wasn't. I am," Bex said, slapping him on the head.

For once, he didn't flinch. He just looked over at Bex and said in his regular voice, "That was not very nice."

The room filled with laughter, and even Cammie's soft breathless laugh chimed in. I looked at her. Her face was pale behind the tan, her blonde hair was wet from a shower in her face. She was smiling, but it looked like it pulled her skin. She had had a dose of medicine and was getting rapidly better.

"Ok, I found one," Jonas said.

"I'm into it," Liz said, one-upping him. He half-smiled at Liz before clicking twice and typing something. "I'm in too," he said.

"Ok, Ok, no need for competition. What does it say?" Macey demanded.

"Um, here," Liz said, turning the computer around for us all to see.

**Mission 12.1**

**Agents: Chameleon, Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm, Shadows, Brawn, Laptop**

**Progress: IN PROGRESS**

**Mission: Recent MIA Agents Moon, Hawk, and Salamander were last suspected to be on the island. There is reason to believe that they are alive still. Find them and report back.**

There was a whole lot more, but I think everyone stopped reading after that.

"Who's Moon, Hawk, and Salamander?" Grant asked.

"Salamander is Dylan. Hawk is Shane," Cam said, despair on her face, leaning forward and rereading the mission report.

**Cam's POV**

I was sitting back against the couch watching Liz and Jonas hack. I was feeling ten times better, but I was still sick. My hair was wet from a hot shower, and its dark blonde color just enforced my pale skin.

Grant made a comment I only half heard back at Bex, and everyone laughed. I laughed, too, because Bex's face was hilarious.

I saw Zach looking at me, and I noticed his emerald green eyes were clouded with worry and frustration, and everyone looked really tired.

"Ok, I found one," Jonas said.

"I'm into it," Liz said, one-upping him. He half-smiled at Liz before clicking twice and typing something. "I'm in too," he said.

"Ok, Ok, no need for competition. What does it say?" Macey demanded.

"Um, here," Liz said, turning the computer around for us all to see.

We all looked, and we all read. But I was the only one who got the full extent of this mission. Two of the MIA Agents we were looking for were my family. No wonder I couldn't leave until we had finished this mission. No one knew better how to find Shane and Dylan than someone who had played Hide-n-Seek with them all her life.

"Who's Moon, Hawk, and Salamander?" Grant asked.

"Salamander is Dylan. Hawk is Shane," I said, leaning forward to reread the whole report. My voice leaked the depression I was feeling.

"Cam," Macey started.

"Mace, I know why this is our mission. I know why Solomon wouldn't let me leave. I'm OK," I said, cutting her off. She was going to say something about 'We'll find them,' or, 'They're alive, I know they are,' or something along those lines.

"Ok, so it's one in the morning of the second day in a row without any sleep. I'm going to bed. Think about this in the morning," Bex said, standing up.

"Two are down the left hall, mine and the one Cammie took are down the right. There's another two straight back. If something happens, there's a stress button under the edge of the bed that calls to all the rooms. See you later," Zach said, watching everyone but me get up and slowly leave, dragging blankets, pillows, sweatshirts, and spy gear back into their rooms.

I slowly stood up and wrapped my blanket around my shoulders like a cape. I smiled weakly at Zach, and he frowned. "They are Ok Cam, we'll find them," he said, grabbing my hand. I limped along with him to our rooms."Why are you limping?" he asked.

I lifted my foot up for him to see. My ankle was swollen and red. "I think I restrained it since Shane fixed it. It'll go away in the morning."

He looked doubtful, but he kissed me goodnight and we went in opposite directs to our room.

I awoke the next morning, well, afternoon, to the smell of bacon and waffles. I sighed and sat up, remembering the real reason why we were here. I jumped in the shower and back out in under four minutes. After sliding on a pair of too short to be mine jean shorts and a tank top, I rubbed my ankle and dug around in my suitcase to find my old ankle brace. I finally found it and slid it on. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a wet messy bun; I walked down the hall slowly, and into the kitchen.

"Hey! She's up!" Bex said, handing me a pill and bottle of water. I frowned, and looked for Zach for help. I didn't want it because, 1.) I hate taking pills, 2.) this medicine makes me tired, 3.) I didn't feel sick.

"Take it," Zach, Liz, and Macey all said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and, frowning, took the pill.

"Good girl," Bex said, and I fake smiled.

"I'm starving!" I complained while hiding a smile, sitting at the mini bar. Zach brought me a plate piled high with three waffles and coated in butter and syrup.

"This should change that," he said, sliding it in front of me. I smiled and he kissed he lightly before heading back to the waffle maker and batter to make more. I had scarfed down those three before anyone else got theirs.

"I'm guessing your feeling better?" Macey said, eyeing my empty plate like it had had 40 waffles on it instead of 3.

"Yeah, lots," I said, getting up and putting my plate in the dishwasher. It amazed me how the CIA could have safe houses anywhere in the world with running water and electricity, yet no one outside of the government world knew about it.

Everyone was eating except me, so I decided I'd go stand outside on the porch forty feet above the ground.

I felt more than saw their eyes on me as I walked out, but they were quickly forgotten when I stepped outside. The light breeze cooled the hot sticky summer air and made the leaves of the trees rustle in the wind. The view was of the forest, including blooming flowers of all colors, brightly colored birds, leaves of all sizes, and trees beyond imagination. The sky was clear and blue, the sun halfway setting. We were going to get our days and nights mixed up here if we didn't pull another all-nighter sometime.

I was leaning against the railing, thinking about my brothers. I didn't hear the wood pop and creak, or feel it loosen the more weight I put on it. One minute I was observing the world subconsciously and thinking about our mission, when the next second I was falling off the porch. I rolled forward, instinct kicking in, flipping back so my head was over my feet, like normal. I reached up to grab the edge of the porch, but just a second too late. My fingertips did grab something, and then someone had a hold of my wrist.

"Give me your other hand," Zach said. He was laying on his stomach, his hands hanging over the edge, one holding onto my wrist, the other reaching for my hand at my side. I could see Grant holding on to him as an anchor, and Liz, Jonas, Bex, and Macey were below me incase I fell.

I took a deep breath and swung my arm up to him, and our fingers interlocked. He worked his way up to grabbing my wrists for more leverage, and I followed suit. He mouthed, 'One, two, three,' and then he pulled me up, while I released all my breath and let my body slide up towards the porch. When my elbows where resting beside him on the floor, I tightened my abs and swung my legs around, crawling onto the porch. Everyone ran back into the elevator, and by the time Zach helped me to my feet, we were engulfed in a group hug.

"Thanks," I said to no one in particular when they all let go. Zach grabbed my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. We followed everyone inside and into the living room. Me and Zach claimed the couch, while Bex and Grant took the loveseat, Liz and Jonas the floor in front of us, and Macey the rug in the center of the group.

"CAMERON!" Bex yelled, and I winced.

"What?" I asked, flipping my head around to see her.

"Are you OK?" She asked in regular volume, and I laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Did you not hear that!" Macey asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"The wood popping and cracking," she answered.

I shook my head. "No, but I did get an idea," I said, and Macey rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did," she muttered.

"What's your idea?" Zach asked me.

"Well first, I need to know if Dylan or Shane ever came in contact to this house.""They didn't get in here, I know that," Zach said, pulling out the cell-phone that had remained connected to the CIA for years while he was at Blackthorne.

"Here, let me make the call," I said, waiting for the phone. Everyone laughed, and he hit the speed dial button and handed it to me.

"Solomon."

"Did Shane and Dylan every come in contact with this house?" I asked immediately, skipping over the normal conversation that would usually occur first.

"Oh, Cam, glad your feeling better. Let me check…but how do you know that you're looking for them?"

"We have the two best student hackers at the school and internet connection. How were we not supposed to find out?" I fired back.

"Good job, and all I got for you was motion sensors did pick up two individuals about a week ago."

"Thanks, bye," I said, hanging up and giving the phone back to Zach.

"Sooo?" Liz dragged out, while everyone else just sat there and stared at me, waiting on me to say something.

"I need to walk outside," I said, jumping up and pulling Zach to his feet with me.

**I could go on, but I wont be able to update until next week, I have to get off the computer in a while, and I wanted to update before I have to wait another week. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Clue!

**Chapter 9**

**Zach**

"I need to walk outside," Cam said, sounding breathless, but also like she had a major discovery. She jumped up and pulled me to my feet. Holding her hand, I walked outside with her. Everyone else stayed in to talk.

"What's up?" I asked, as the elevator clicked its way down.

"Two individuals were picked up on the motion sensors a week ago. If Shane had made it to the house, I bet he put a sign. He used to play a game with me and Dylan when we were little, sort of like Hide-n-Seek. He would put mini clues on a Salamander shaped sticky note or envelope, and we would have to find him. It was sort of like the amazing race. That's what I'm looking for now."

The elevator stopped and we walked out. She turned the corner and walked the perimeter of the building slowly, looking up and down. Her blue observant eyes were catching every detail, memorizing everything subconsciously.

The sun was on it's way to setting, the sky turning different shades of pink, purple, and blue.

I walked beside her, silent, looking around for something that wasn't there the many years I was here..

"Would that count?" I asked, pointing to a shallow carving of a salamander on the very edge of wall.

"Yes!" She squealed, looking at the salamander, then at me, then back at the salamander. My face had it's famous expression, and she smirked back at me before pulling me with her as she ran to the carving. Her smirk was so funny.

Written just so the trained eye could read it, in handwriting I hadn't seen since I was 10, and probably wouldn't recognize, it said:

_Lizards run in the family, and they hide in cracks. To get there, find a monkey's food._

I had to laugh at the expression on Cam's face.

**Cam**

"Would that count?" Zach asked, pointing to the edge of the nearest wall. I had to squint to see what he was talking about, but I finally noticed a small carved salamander.

"YES!" I half-squealed-half-yelled. I looked at him, and then at the salamander. I looked at his always-there signature smirk, and matched it with my own before running and pulling him like a stone behind me to what could be the answer to where my brothers were waiting, possibly injured, possibly dead, but most definitely in hiding.

There, written in Shane's famous scrawl, was the clue:

_Lizards run in the family, and they hide in cracks. To get there, find a monkey's food._

My mouth opened in shock, and my eyebrows scrunched closer together as I thought.

Zach looked at me and laughed, and I smoothed out my expression before looking up at him.

"What does that mean?" Zach asked. For once, I knew something he didn't know. My smirk, more than likely more annoying than his because I got it from Shane and his was the most annoying thing ever, reappeared on my face.

"You know, don't you?" He asked, frowning.

"Sort of," I said, smiling.

"Well?"

"Well, first we need a map. Bad," I said, frowning.

"OK, that's why I'm here. There's a map in the house, let's go back up to the others," Zach said, and he kissed me before we went back up in the elevator.

**Macey's POV**

"I need to walk outside," Cam said after hanging up the phone. She sounded like she had business to do. She got up and pulled Zach up with her. She left in the elevator, and we all moved to more easily to converse spots. Bex, Liz, and I all laid back on the floor and Grant and Jonas crashed into the couch.

"Ok, I'm lost. How did Cam recover so fast? What did she have?" Bex asked, resting her head on her arms and kicking her feet up in the air. Liz and I copied her and the guys leaned back off the edge of the couch.

"Maybe she just ate something bad," Grant suggested.

I shook my head. "She hadn't ate anything but what I ate, and I'm fine," I said.

"She was like she had the flu or something," Jonas said.

"Maybe it was just a bug," Liz said.

"I don't guess it really matters, as long as she's OK," I said, kicking my feet back and forth. "I wonder what Mr. Solomon told her, and what she's looking for..?" My flip flops flew off and sailed towards the elevator.

The door opened and Cam put her hand up and caught my flip flop right before it hit her face.

"Was that on purpose?" She asked, her voice high from surprise. I shook my head, holding in a laugh. She threw the flip flop back at me and I slid my foot up in time for it to slide back on.

**Cam's POV**

The elevator opened and a flip flop was flying towards my face. I moved my hand up and caught it, not even an inch from my nose. I looked over at my friends lounging in the living room and noted that Macey was only wearing one shoe.

"Was that on purpose?" I asked, my voice still high pitched from the happiness of finding the clue and the shock of a shoe flying towards my face.

Macey shook her head, and I heard Liz and Bex choke on laughter. I flung the shoe back at her, and she put her foot up and it slid on perfectly.

"Solomon told me two individuals were found on the motion sensors, and I found a clue to where Shane and Dylan are!" I said, answering the questions I heard while kissing Zach in the elevator. Zach let go of my hand and walked into the kitchen. I heard a few drawers being opened and closed before he came back in with a map in one hand and pen in the other.

"Well, what kind of clue?" Liz asked me. I sank to the floor beside them, and Zach fell in beside Jonas and Grant. He opened the map and handed it to me. It was hand drawn and deeply detailed, a pure spy map, probably made by his parents.

"Ok, so he said Lizards hide in cracks, but first we need to find monkey food. I think he means caves by cracks, but I'm not for sure, so first we have to find the monkey food, which is most definitely banana trees."

"How do you know it meant banana trees?" The guys asked me at the same time.

"We played this game all the time when I was little. He used this clue in one game, that's why he used it now. Dad played that round with us, I'll tell you later. Anyways, so, Zach, is there any specifically big or special banana trees?" I twisted the map around and looked at the yellow splotches representing banana trees. "What about here?" I asked, turning the map around for everyone to see and pointing to a giant yellow space about an inch, or a mile on the map, from the house.

"That's what Mom used to call the Monkey Field. I'm surprised I didn't think of it when I read the clue. There's tons of banana trees and smaller monkeys."

"Is that why she called it Monkey Field?" Grant asked, a small smile on his face.

"No, she called it that because I learned how to climb trees by watching the monkeys and I don't know that's just what explanation she gave me when I asked her a couple years ago."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey have you seen me climb trees?" Zach asked, throwing his hands up in the air and smirking.

"No," everyone said at the same time, laughing.

"Ok then," Zach said.

"I'm still confused though. Care to explain everything that's happened to me?" Macey asked me, sitting up and raising an eyebrow. I put the map down and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Sure Macey," I said, smiling and starting from the top. "Ok, so when I called Solomon…"

**Its not a very good chapter, but I wanted to update. Like I said in the beginning, I want this to be a Zammie, so majorly Zach and Cam are going to figure this thing out. Thanks for being patient this week, I had a great time on vacation, and I kept coming up with ideas. So a new story is in the making. Please review, and tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10: Monkeys

**Chapter 10: Monkey!**

"Me and Zach will be back before sundown!" I called back and then grabbed Zach's waiting hand in the elevator. Everyone else decided to stay and see what they could find out online about anything. The door closed and I waited impatiently for it to open again. My fingers tapped against my leg, steadily gaining speed throughout the two minute ride. Zach put his hand over mine, and I looked up at him.

"Cam, would you please relax?" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on top of my head.

I shook my head lightly, as not to knock his chin off. "No," I said, dying for the elevator to open.

The elevator door opened and I ran out with Zach right beside me.

"OK, follow me," he said, grabbing my hand and taking off into the forest of trees and greens. I let him guide me through, my feet hitting the ground the same time as his. Running as fast as we were, we would cover the mile distance in about four minutes. I looked around, following Zach with my hearing as I studied the different trees, bushes, flowers, and animals.

Those four minutes passed quickly, and we broke through tall bushes into a vast field of trees and monkeys. I set my hands on my knees and caught my breath while Zach walked in slow circles for a minute. We may be well trained spies, but a four minute mile can still take it out of you. After we recovered, Zach took my hand and we walked through to the center of the clearing. I looked around. The wide color pallet that fit the island was now reduced to yellows, greens, and blues, with the few shades of brown for the monkeys and tree bark. The monkeys were small and loud, staying high up in the tree tops if we came near. There were about a hundred trees of all sizes, bundles of bananas hanging to the branches, and stray peels and fallen bananas on the ground.

"Where would they put a clue?" I asked, looking at Zach. His emerald green eyes were bright today. His hair was messy and dark. He shrugged in response.

I shifted my weight to my right side, and slid my hand on my hip to think. Suddenly the ground shook slightly and all the monkeys flew up into the trees. I stepped back quickly to my spot beside Zach under a tree, and red lights criss-crossed the field, connecting to the bottom of the trees about two and a half feet off the ground.

"Ugh, Zach?" I asked.

"That wasn't there," he informed me quietly. The lights blinked once, twice, and then flashed out. Oh great.

"Did you catch the pattern?" I asked Zach.

"No.""Crap." I leaned back against the tree and the lights came back on, this time green.

"Is there a difference?" Zach thought out loud.

"Memorize the pattern," I said, my eyes scoring over the open spaces where it would be safe to step. Without moving my weight off the tree, I tore off the very bottom of my shirt. "What're.." Zach started to say, but I leaned forward slightly and dropped the strip of fabric where a green laser lit up. There was a loud beep from somewhere, yet the cloth didn't burn and nothing happened. I pulled it back and higher-pitched beep sounded.

I stood off the tree and took a step forward, again shifting my weight. The red lights appeared, and I noticed the pattern was different. I dropped the fabric. Where the red light touched it, it received a hole burnt through it and the first beeping noise we heard the first time I touched the laser. I pulled it back and again we heard the high pitched noise.

"It's a challenge," I said, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked. He still hadn't caught on to what I was doing.

"If we touch the light, red or green we have to start over. There's like, a sensor or something under where we're standing that can tell if we came back to the beginning. The red light burns, the green light is harmless. But the pattern changes, almost like it's on a time clock, so we have to leave the lights on. Preferably the green ones," I explained what I had come to realize.

"Oh, Ok. Here, I have an idea," he said. He let go of my hand and turned to the tree behind us. Within a minute he was at the top, and I was shaking with silent laughter.

"Catch!" He called, and then I was catching the heaviest bunch of bananas ever. I almost fell to my knees under the sudden weight, but I caught myself and regained my balance. He came sliding down the trunk and took the bunch out of my hands. He set them against the tree where I was standing previously and the green lights appeared. I cheered softly and he smirked.

"Let's go," he said, taking a leap over the first line. I copied him and we looked around. "Let's go that way," Zach said, pointing at a pretty clear path through to the other side. I nodded and waited for him to go first. He jumped the line, and then right as he was about to jump the second, the pattern changed. It rose to about chest level, and new lines appeared. I jumped back to avoid being hit, but there was one behind me. I noticed just in time to duck and roll under the one in front of me. Zach had rolled under his, too, barely avoiding being hit. The lights changed from green to read, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. They dropped low to the ground, and then rose back up, and then at head level, and then back down as low as they got again.

"How do we do this?" I asked, keeping a careful eye on the changing burning lasers. It was oddly silent except for our loud breathing.

"Um, swing from the branches," Zach said.

"What?" I asked.

Zach jumped up and grabbed a branch above his head. I hadn't really noticed that the trees had branches extending over all the open spaces. He waited for the level of the lasers to lower before swinging a few times and then laughing himself for the next branch. He pulled his knees up to his chest to avoid hitting the laser and then with his momentum still going he let go of the branch and flipped as he fell under the next laser. He landed on his feet with only one more to go. He waited patiently for the laser to rise as high as it would go, and then he rolled under it and was on the other side. I was still stuck at the beginning.

"Come on Cam! It's easy!" Zach called from the other side. I looked up to see where the branches were above me and was shocked to see that not only were there a bunch wherever I looked, a storm was rolling in.

Thunder shook, and I looked at Zach. "Is it always this gloomy here?"

"Not usually. Hurry up before it really starts storming!"

I sighed and looked back up. I jumped up and grabbed the branch directly above me. I waited for the lasers to lower before swinging across. I grabbed the next branch like I was doing the monkey bars; the only difference was that there was a few seconds that between branches I wasn't touching anything. I swung forward and instead of releasing the branch like Zach, I held on and swung up and around like I was doing a flip. I stopped when my stomach was against the side of the branch I started on and pulled my legs up on the branch. I sat there for a minute, catching my breath. Zach waited on the other side.

When the lasers lowered again I dropped down to my feet and started to jump over it. It changed while I was in midstep and for a split second I feared we would have to start over. But I immediately changed from a jump to a airial and twisted my body up and over the stomach-high laser. I landed on my feet beside Zach, my bun hanging loose around my face.

"Nice job," he complimented. I smirked.

Thunder rumbled again, and I looked up as lightning crackled across the sky.

"We need to find that clue before that storm actually hits," Zach said, looking worried. I looked around desperately for some kind of clue. There was a small puddle of water around the base of a tree and I ran to it. There were salamanders living in it, meaning it was there almost all the time. I looked around it, searching the tree, the ground, the water, the actual salamanders, and nothing.

"I was wrong," I said.

"No, you're just not good at finding clues," Zach said from behind me. I turned around and he had a piece of brown evapopaper in his hand. I stole it from him and read it.

"YES! Zach you're amazing!" I said, jumping up and down. He smirked.

"How'd you find it?" I asked.

"Spy." He pointed to himself. I stopped jumping and stared. He laughed lightly, and I grabbed his hand.

"Back to the house!" I said, and smirked.

"Off we go!" He joked, and I smirked. We took off running, ducking around and under the trees. I looked up and a monkey was following us for a distance. After about a half a mile he dropped off and turned back to the way he came.

Rain started to fall and hit me in the face. I laughed as Zach stumbled and wiped water off his face. He pushed me and I almost fell, but I caught myself and came up grinning. "Jerk!" I panted. He laughed.

We finally made it through the rain to the house. It was starting to pour and the wind was picking up. We ran to the elevator and once inside I sank to the floor breathing heavily.

Zach pulled me back up to my feet, and the door opened. We walked in the living room and were surprised to see that no one was in there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"GUYS!" Zach yelled, his voice echoing through the halls. No answer. He looked left and right and then sighed. "I bet I know where they are.""Where?" I asked, curious.

He walked to the back of the house and stepped out on the back porch. I hadn't noticed before, but there were two long wooden bridges on either side of the porch. I took off running to the right, not worrying about the shaking bridge, keeping my balance easily the whole way. I heard Zach sigh and take off after me.

"CAM! Be careful!" He called, waiting for me to get off the bridge before he came across. I busted through the unlocked door at the end of the rope that led to another building. Everyone inside jumped up and then relaxed when they saw it was me. Inside was like a library. Bookcases lined the walls and a computer was set up in the middle. Beanbags and chairs and couches all scattered across the floor. It was almost like the room I had set up in Gallagher, except for the computer of course. And there was no food.

"We're back," I said, stepping in from the rain. Zach was right behind me, closing the door.

"What'd you find?"

"Why do you look like you've been swinging from trees?""Does Zach climb trees like a monkey?"I interrupted the next person speaking. "A clue, because I have, and yes," I said, sinking to the floor with a slight cough.

"What's the clue say?" Macey asked. I reached in my pocket to pull it out, but it wasn't there. It had evaporated.

"Well, I would show it to you, but it evaporated. It said, "Swim to the deepest depths of a clear sea, to find the crack where we will be."

"So will their be another clue or actually find them?" Grant asked.

"Not sure," I said, brushing back my soaked hair.

"We'll figure it out," Zach said.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! This chapter is dedicated to GGirll. Hope you liked it. review please!**


	11. Chapter 11: You're not Tired

**I finally updated! Yay! Thanks to: _GGirll! Thanks._**

**Ok, so i just got the GG4 book. I'm reading it now! Yay! and well, I this isn't a wonderful chapter, but I hope you like it anyways.**

**Chapter 11**

The sky was navy blue, matching the color of my eyes, which had changed for the third time today now. The moon was bright, and the stars were small dots. I laid my head back and traced invisible animals out of the stars with my eyes.

I was on a small balcony I had found outside my room, laying on a bench. My head was on my balled-up sweatshirt, and my knees were bent up, visible because I was only wearing Soffees, shoes, and a tank top. I watched my toes inside my shoes as I wiggled them, before sighing. My hands were laying on my stomach like dead weights.

"Cammie!" I heard Bex yell from inside the house. I debated on whether or not to respond. The door to out here was practically hidden, so I more than likely wouldn't be found. But they would panic.

"Cam!" Macey yelled, and I heard their voices get closer to my room. I laid still and closed my eyes, relaxing.

"CAMERON!" Bex bellowed, and I almost jumped. Dang, I was in trouble now. I closed my eyes, opened the book I had brought out with me and laid it over my face, and curled my arms up into me. If they found me, I was asleep, and hadn't heard their calls.

"Cammie!" Liz's voice was close, probably in my room. I smirked at my newfound hiding place.

"I can't find her!" Liz said, walking back out. I heard Macey and Bex and Liz sigh. Their footsteps retreated down the other hall, probably to the back porch where the guys were hanging out. I didn't want my hiding place found, so I stood up and walked inside my room. I closed the door silently and threw my book on my bed. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I could hear them all talking from here.

I silently made my way to the back porch, while on the way fixing my hair. It had been down, resting peacefully around my neck and across my shoulders. I pulled it up into a loose bun on top of my head.

I opened the door, that had been cracked and stepped onto the porch. Six heads swiveled to see me, and I smiled.

"What's up?" I asked, walking over to the railing and leaning against it.

"Did you not hear us calling for you?" Macey asked.

"No, I just got back from a light jog," I lied easily.

"You don't look like you've been running," Liz said.

"The sand is dry. It wasn't flinging back up, and I emptied my shoes," I continued with my story.

"Oh Ok," Bex said.

"What'd you need me for?" I asked.

"We didn't. Zach did," Bex said.

"Zach?""I think I know where the clue leads," he said. "But I don't think you really want to go there," he added.

"Where?" I asked wearily.

"If you follow the creek that drains from the lake, then you'll find a bigger lake. This lake is crystal clear, like the other, but it's full of water creatures."

"How do you know its not the other lake?" Grant asked.

"The other lake is fresh water. The note said a clear sea, so I'm guessing it means saltwater. This other lake has brackish water.""Oh, does it have a cave?" Jonas asked.

"They both do.""Have you ever explored them?" Macey wondered.

"No. I've just seen them. I don't think you would be able to breath under there."

"What if we can?" Liz asked.

"Is that even possible?" Jonas asked.

"Is it possible that the two are connected?" I asked, thinking way ahead of everyone else.

"What's connected?" Zach asked.

"The two caves.""Oh, well, I guess it's possible," he mused.

"If they were connected then we could enter through the fresh water lake and not have to swim through the fish and stuff," I said.

"We'll have to see!" Macey said.

"Ok, we'll check it out tomorrow," Grant declared.

"Alright," everyone else agreed.

Everyone started to slowly retreat to into the house, where I heard a few trying to sneak a snack. We had eaten, and eaten good I might add, about three hours ago.

Zach waited, and I started to walk in.

"Do you want to go for a _real_ run?" He asked, standing up. Did I mention before that because of the heat, the guys hadn't been wearing shirts? Well, they hadn't. And even though they were all ripped, Zach's were the best. By far.

I was momentarily distracted by his tan eight pack, but before getting caught staring, I looked up at his eyes. They were that lovely shade of sea-green. I was getting caught in his eyes, but I remembered he had asked a question.

"I already did," I said.

"Nah, you were hiding.""Nah, I wasn't," I said, mocking him.

"Yeah you were. I know this house, and I know you Cam. If we stay here any longer you'll be even hard for me to find.""So you're saying there are more hiding spots?" I asked, barely containing my excitement.

"Are you saying that you found one?" He asked in return.

"Ok, yes. I was hiding.""Ok, then yes, there are a ton more hiding spots for you to hide in," he said, rolling his eyes. I decided then that guys shouldn't really role their eyes.

"So do you want to go for a run?" He asked again.

"Sure," I said. I leaned over the railing, judging the distance to the ground.

"Don't jump that way," he said, grabbing my hand. I smiled and let him pull me through the house silently.

"We'll be back later!" he called out to everyone in the house as the elevator door closed. They didn't even know we had come inside. Ha.

The door opened and I stepped out into the moonlight. Zach followed me, still holding my hand, and I looked around. "This way," he said, tugging slightly before he started jogging. I took off after him, jumping a log and ducking under some rudely low branches.

"Coming?" He called from ahead of me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I got caught by some evil vegetation!" I yelled, trying to catch up. He waited on me to reach him before he laughed.

"Evil Vegetation?" He asked.

"Very," I said, straight faced. He shook his head, and we started running again. I loved the way running made my hair bounce, and my calves burn. My breath was starting to come harder and harder, and I focused on it to keep it even.

Ten minutes later, Zach stopped. I slid to a stop behind him, and looked around. I had no idea where we were.

"I beat you," he said.

"Again, I blame the evil plants," I cried, throwing my hands up in mock surrender.

"Here, I'll let you go first," he said, and I rolled my eyes. I had realized where we were. I wasn't going first.

"Let's go together!" I said, and then before he could protest, I grabbed his wrist and ran the two steps forward and jumped. Zach fell beside me, and I laughed out loud. He smirked at me, and I did a flip. I straightened out in time to make a clean entrance into the water, and then I opened my eyes under the water. It was perfectly clear, so I swam lower and looked around. Zach, beside me, grabbed my wrist and pointed to the left.

All I saw was rock, like I did all the way around, but the closer we swam to it the more it looked like a cave.

My oxygen level was seriously running low, so instead of exploring I swam up to the top. Zach followed me.

"You Ok?" He asked.

"Fine," I said, after gulping down a few good clean breaths of air. "Everyone's going to think we died," I said, treading water.

"You're probably right," he said, laying back on his back.

"Come on, we'll explore tomorrow," I said, swimming with him in tow to the shore.

"Darn," he said, shaking out his hair.

"Dog!" I yelled, flinching back as the water splattered all over me.

"Oh wahhh," he said."Oh wahhh," I mocked, and he smirked.

"Let's go!" I said, and we took each others hand and ran back to the cabin.

Instead of taking the elevator, I kept my pace up when the house came into view and jumped. I grabbed the edge of a board that was sticking out and scurried my way up onto the front porch. Zach was standing under me, watching to make sure I didn't fall. I stood on the porch and waited for him to take the elevator back up to me.

I walked into the house the same time Zach made it, and it was a sight to see.

Grant was laying on his back, his face purple and his cheeks puffed out.

"Grant!" I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing holding my breath," he said, his voice tight and cracking through different octaves. He wasn't breathing still.

"He's been doing this for the past twenty minutes. He goes about five minutes without air," Liz said from the couch, where she was typing.

"Oh," I said.

"We got a call from Solomon," Bex said, walking into the room. I don't know where she had been.

"When?" Jonas and Liz beat me and Zach to the punch.

"Five minutes and 34 seconds ago. He said we needed to hurry up," Bex answered, worry scrunching her eyebrows.

"Ok, then we'll have to leave early in the morning. Time is now an issue," I declared.

"Why?" Macey asked, walking out of the bathroom down the hall and appearing with a towel on her head wearing what she had on the plane before it crashed.

"Solomon called," Liz answered.

"Oh, then let's get moving now!" Macey said.

"I'm exhausted," I complained.

"No your not!" Bex said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You're not tired. You're ready to go find your brothers!"

"Um," I was still lost. I was really tired.

"Let's go!" Macey said, dropping the towel and slipping on converse shoes.

"Are you lost?" I asked Zach.

"Half," he responded.

"You're not tired," everyone repeated, shoving us towards the elevators.

"Ok," I said, bending down to retie my shoes.

The elevator opened, and everyone walked out. I realized that Liz and Bex didn't have shoes on, and Macey was completely makeup less for the first time since..ever. Wow, ok, so apparently they wanted this as bad as I did.

"I'm not tired," I said, sighing and jogging after Bex, who had already ran off.

**Ending is like, awful. I know. I was extremely tired when I wrote it, and I don't know what else to do with it. Words are coming slowly with this one, although I finished my other story, Catch That Cat, so I'll have more time to work on this one. If any of you guys have any 'clues' or ideas for this story, then feel free to say them and i will give you full credit. Thanks, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Beat That

**Chapter 12**

"You know, to be on a tropical island, it sure is bloody cold!" Bex complained, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms, trying to rid the chillbumps.

"It's late at night, in deep water. Did you think it'd be like a sauna?" Macey asked.

"I'm f-f-f-f-fr-fr-freez-freezing," Liz sputtered, her lips blue.

"Ready?" Zach turned to me. Zach and I, plus Liz, were going under, and Jonas, Macey, Bex, and Grant were staying above the water to rescue us if we needed it.

"Let's do this," I said, holding back a tooth-jarring shudder. Dylan and Shane were under there somewhere, so we had to move.

"Liz! You ready?" I asked.

"S-su-sur-sure," she said, swimming over to me.

"If we aren't back up in ten minutes, come looking," I told Bex, and she nodded.

Zach, Liz, and I took hands and a deep breath of oxygen. We dived under the water, and I opened my eyes into the cold clearness. We swam directly towards the cave, and by the time we reached it, I was about to burst from lack of oxygen.

Liz swam through the small opening first. I heard her yell something, and I pushed my way through, to find the cave water free. I didn't care that we were in a lake, yet breathing. All I cared about was that we were breathing, and I didn't have to hold my breath any longer.

"Liz, how is this possible?" I asked as Zach joined us.

"I…I don't know," she muttered, still blue with cold.

"We're being timed here guys," Zach reminded us, and we turned toward the dark tunnel ahead. It curved and seemed to drop off into a darkness so still that it seemed no one had dared to disturb it.

That was, until we came along.

Zach led the way, with me following close behind, and Liz bringing up the rear. My fingers were resting lightly on Zach's wrist so I was able to follow in him without light, and Liz was holding my hand.

"What would be on the other side of this?" I asked. A wall, from floor to ceiling, blocked our path. It was made out of coral and river rocks.

"Coral. We're in salt water area then right?" I asked Liz, getting no answer for my previous question.

"Yes," Liz answered, looking around.

"I think they're on the other side of this wall," Zach said, looking it up and down.

"How do we get to the other side?" Liz wondered out loud.

"Allow me," I said. I walked forward, and felt along the upper corner, where I had noticed a small crack that looped around and reconnected to itself. It wasn't a deep crack, barely even noticeable. I dug my fingernails into it and pulled in all directions, hoping something would slip or break or crack or open.

"Cam, what are you doing?" Zach asked.

I took a small step back and looked at the wall. OH! I found another crack along the bottom and was glad I had taken my shoes off. I gripped the slightly deep crack with my toes and pushed my fingernails into the top one.

The wall slid backward, and I slipped and fell. "Oh," I grunted, slowly regaining my feet. The wall had moved to reveal a small passageway that led down a small flight of stairs.

"Zach?" I asked.

"No idea," he responded, again taking the lead. Liz looked at me and shrugged.

"How much time?" I mouthed.

"Three minutes," she replied, and I frowned.

"Coming?" Zach asked.

"Yep," we both said at the same time. I turned and squeezed my way through the passageway, waiting on Liz before continuing towards Zach.

Thirty seconds later, we had ran down four flights of stairs, up two, turned four corners, jumped a water trap, ducked another trap, and opened another passageway.

We came to one last wall that actually had a window on it. I peeked through and immediately dropped back down.

"Cam," Liz started, but Zach was already looking.

Inside that door was a small room with a water level on the other side. The level was about a centimeter from the top. Sitting with their heads in their hands, Shane and Dylan were waiting. They looked half starved and bloody.

"How," Liz started again, but I had already found my way in.

I broke through the invisible lock (a small hole) on the invisible door (a tiny opening noticeable at the bottom) and the rock slid open.

The two inside jumped to their feet, fists up, knees bent.

"Ohmygosh!" I yelled, running in and rapping my arms around them both at the same time.

"Oh, it's just you," Dylan said, hugging me back.

"Just me?" I squeaked, frowning.

"As opposed to the Circle," Shane clarified.

"Not to be rude, but uh, we have a minute to make our way to the others before they come down," Zach said.

"We have a minute before this tunnel starts to fill with water and we get stuck," Shane added.

"Let's move!" Liz yelled. That was the first time I had seen her actually take charge, so I didn't hesitate to take off running down the hall after her. I let Zach pass me in the nearest open passageway so I was followed by Dylan and Shane.

Dylan pushed up until he was right behind on, almost stepping on my heels. We ran up a flight of stairs and then down one and then up another two. The floor was starting to get wet.

"Run faster," Dylan breathed, and I picked up my pace. Soon, we were sprinting through the halls. We turned the corner and I almost slammed into Zach.

"What's up?" I panted, trying desperately to ignore the water that was now above my ankles.

"It's sealed," Zach said.

"No it's not," I said, searching for the cracks.

"Cam they are on the other side," Liz said. They were right. It was sealed. The cracks weren't there at all, and there was nothing for me to open it with.

"Um," I thought out loud. I twisted and looked at everything, observing everything. The water was up to my knees within five seconds.

"What do we do!" Liz freaked out.

"Cam, get on my shoulders!" Shane said suddenly, and I obeyed, having learned long ago not to question anything he says.

"Whoa! Found the way out, Shane walk three steps forward, two to the left," I said, and he moved. I grabbed the top of the rock and hit the crack with my left hand as hard as I could. It crumbled away and the wall slowly fell to the water. The water was up to my waist.

"Ten seconds!" Liz yelled, and we all made our way as fast as we could through the darkness with our arms held out in front of us.

"Five!" Liz yelled, before we were submerged. The hole that led out to the lake was right in front of us. I could see Bex through the opening. Liz swam through first, and then Zach. Dylan made me go next, and then him and Shane came through.

We swam up to the top, and Bex followed us. My head popped above the surface, and I cheered.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled.

"What now!" Liz high-fived me.

"Beat that!" Macey added, swimming over to us.

"Oh yeah!" Bex copied me, and we all hugged.

"We are awesome!" Grant yelled."Amazing!" Jonas cheered.

"Goode!" Zach added cockily.

"What what?" We all asked at the same time.

"Nice job," Shane and Dylan asked at the same time, clapping their hands.

We all had wrinkled eyebrows and wide eyes.

"Let's head back to the safe house and we'll explain everything," Shane said, hiding a laugh.

We all swam to shore, and I couldn't help but yawn.

"Tired baby sister?" Dylan asked, walking beside me, his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah," I said, covering another yawn. We all grouped together and made our way slowly back towards the house. My thoughts were a jumbled mess of tired incoherent thoughts.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Grant said, and we all agreed.

We were sitting in my mom's office at Gallagher with my mom, Shane, Dylan, Mr. Solomon, and Mr. Steve. All of us had received extra credit in CoveOps.

"So they were faking it, too?" Grant asked.

"We weren't faking!" Macey protested. "We were acting!""We were spying!" Bex corrected.

"Whatever!" Macey said.

"Yes, they knew what was going on," Mr. Solomon said.

"Wait. They knew everything that was going on?" I asked.

"We didn't know that you knew!" Jonas said.

"Yes, they knew what was going on," Mr. Steve repeated Mr. Solomon.

"Then what was the point!" Bex exclaimed.

"I'm lost," Shane and Dylan said together.

"Ok, let me start this story," Mom said.

"Girls, you knew that it was all a CoveOps test. And you knew that you had to make the boys believe you were just as clueless."

"Right," we all said at the same time.

"The boys had the same mission," Mr. Steve explained.

"We were actually being held by the COC though," Shane said.

"Yes.""Wait, so we were on an island that the COC work out of? By ourselves?" Bex asked.

"Yes," Mr. Solomon said, blank faced.

"So it was still a real mission?" Macey asked."Yes.""And you succeeded thank you," Dylan said.

"So was that really your old house?" Liz asked Zach.

"Yes."

"Were you really sick?" Jonas asked me.

"Yes."

"Wait, you were sick?" Shane asked.

"Mhm," I answered.

"Now you have classes tomorrow, go to your suites," Mom said.

"Where…"

"Blackthorne did another exchange. Same rooms."

We all got up and left. The boys waved, and we all laughed and waved back before turning our separate ways and entering our room.

"I still say we rock," Macey said.

"Oh, we definitely do," Bex said.

"And the boys are back. This is about to rock more," Liz added.

"Beat that!" I yelled, and we all laughed and fell back onto our beds.

**Sorry if this sounded quick, hurried, or didn't make sense in places. I couldn't figure out how to word it, and so this is how it turned out. It's not what I originally had planned, but this is the end. I hope you still like it. Thanks for reading. Leave me one last review please! :)**

**Lemonn**


End file.
